Un Gran Equipo
by BlackMC99
Summary: Después de que sus compañeros humanos se tardaron en regresar, los digimon van a buscarlos por su cuenta, y al encontrarse con un DemiMeramon problemático, conocerán a una nueva compañera. ¿Qué tan poderoso es un equipo formado por digimons y pokémons? One Shot DigimonxPokémon "Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8"


**Hola, gente.**

 **Yo sólo quería ser popular :v este One Shot es otro de mis experimentos xD**

 **Digimon y Pokémon no me pertenecen. Sólo utilizo los personajes con fin literario**

* * *

El mundo de los humanos era un vasto y amplio mundo repleto de cosas completamente inimaginables y muy poco ortodoxas. Bueno, desde el punto de vista de un Digimon. Al aliarse con los humanos, habían tenido remota posibilidad sobre aprender más sobre los humanos, pero seguían sin ser expertos.

Lo que menos se les había pasado por la cabeza era estar completamente solos, en el mundo de los humanos, sin sus humanos. Era terrorífico.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos perdidos—lloriqueaba Agumon—No sabemos dónde estamos y tengo hambre…

—Todo el tiempo tienes hambre—Lalamon emitió un suspiro cansado—Esto es una pesadilla.

—Hemos estado caminando durante todo el día y no hemos visto a los demás—decía Falcomon—Y tampoco podemos salir a la luz. Los humanos nos temerían.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —repitió Agumon, pataleando en el suelo.

Un poco más apartado de los demás, Gaomon sólo miraba fijamente el horizonte. Temprano esa mañana, sus compañeros de DATS habían sido asignados a algún tipo de misión que no requería de la ayuda Digimon, y por esa razón se habían quedado en el cuartel general, a pesar de las súplicas y protestas. Pero el día había transcurrido y ellos no habían regresado, ni siquiera el comandante Sampson, o Mikki y Megumi, ni el jefe Yashima. Nadie había vuelto. Y en un repentino ataque de pánico, los cuatro Digimon habían resuelto ir a buscar sus compañeros por su cuenta.

A lo largo del día, se había visto envuelto en miles de situaciones, desafortunadas para ellos, cómica para quien los viera en aquellos momentos, si era que no huían despavoridamente primero. Entre tanto caminar y caminar, el sol a lo lejos había comenzado a esconderse, señal de que el día pronto llegaba a su fin, y todavía no tenían ni un solo rastro de dónde se podrían encontrar sus compañeros humanos, y no eran libres de buscar donde quisieran, puesto que sería peligroso que algún humano los viera.

Habían decidido tomar un breve descanso en la azotea de un edificio, donde tenían a la vista la ciudad entera. Quizá tuvieran mejor suerte.

—Has estado inusualmente callado, Gaomon—dijo Lalamon con curiosidad.

—Es cierto. No has hablado mucho—apoyó Falcomon.

El Digimon con los guantes de boxeo sólo se limitó a entrecerrar la mirada.

—No sirve de nada que los cuatro entremos en pánico porque no podemos encontrar a nuestros compañeros. Además, estaba intentando idear un plan para hallarlos.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso, Gaomon? —Agumon parecía sorprendido.

—Por supuesto—aseguró Gaomon—El señor Thomas me enseñó a resolver situaciones como ésta.

Ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres, Gaomon se acercó hasta el borde de la azotea, con la imagen de la ciudad bajo sus patas. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a olfatear el aire. Estaba seguro de que sí podía encontrar su olor, no tardaría en seguirles el rastro. Comenzaba a percibir miles de aromas diferentes; comida, néctar de flores, perfumes, emisiones de autos, el aroma del agua de mar, y los miles de olores que pertenecían a cada humano en la ciudad. Conocía el olor de su amo Thomas a la perfección, al igual que el de Marcus y Yoshi, incluso el de Keenan, pero con tantos olores mezclándose en su nariz, encontrar cuatro olores particulares se había convertido en un reto. Gaomon no podía concentrarse en un solo olor. Frustrado, negó con la cabeza.

—Hay demasiados olores. No puedo seguirlos todos.

Ante la negativa, los Digimon no pudieron evitar que un aura depresiva cayera sobre ellos.

—Quizá deberíamos regresar al cuartel—la mirada cabizbaja, Falcomon fue el primero en emprender el camino de regreso—Si ya llegaron, deben de estar buscándonos también.

—No parece tan mala idea—concordó Lalamon.

—Esto es culpa del jefe por ir sin nosotros—rezongó Agumon—Ahora todos estamos perdidos.

Viéndose obligado por los demás a seguirlos, Gaomon torció el gesto. No le gustaba la idea de darse por vencido.

—Todavía podemos volver al cuartel y esperarlos ahí, como era la idea original. Nada malo pude pasar, ¿o sí?

Aunque tampoco era mala opción. Habían agotado todas sus ideas a lo largo del día, así que ahora debían atenerse a lo último que les pudiese dar algo de esperanza. Los cuatro Digimon se irguieron y comenzaron a marchar para bajar del edificio, en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando los gritos de terror resonaron en el aire. Desconcertados, los cuatro volvieron sus pasos y se apresuraron a observar por el borde de la azotea. Abajo, varios humanos huían con toda la velocidad de sus piernas, mientras otras dejaban abandonados sus autos y corrían por sus vidas. Más adelante había un choque de autos prendidos en fuego, sobre el que una pequeña criatura llameante, dejando los autos completamente carcomidos y destruidos.

—Humanos tontos—entre el bailoteo de la criatura, decidió atacar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Las personas que trataban de huir de la criatura no sabían realmente qué era esa cosa. Pero, había quienes sí sabían de qué se trataba. Los Digimon en la azotea sólo podían parpadear sorprendidos de la situación.

— ¡Es un Digimon! —aulló Agumon—No puede ser, no puede ser…

—Un DemiMeramon, ¿de nuevo?—Lalamon parpadeó, sin poder creerlo.

—No podemos digievolucionar—Falcomon se sentía aturdido—Si tan sólo Keenan estuviese aquí…

Gaomon frunció el ceño. Lalamon había mencionado que a DemiMeramon ya lo había enfrentado. De ser así, uno contra uno, tenían una oportunidad de arreglar el destrozo que estaba haciendo aquel Digimon.

— ¡Vamos! —en una sola zancada, Gaomon ya se encontraba saltando hacia abajo.

—Gaomon, ¿qué haces? —pero antes de que Agumon siquiera protestara, el Digimon de pelaje azul ya no se encontraba ahí—Ugh, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Gaomon.

—Estamos en serios problemas—Falcomon sacudió la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar que DemiMeramon siga creando problemas—y habiendo dicho esto, Lalamon también siguió los pasos de Gaomon.

Agumon y Falcomon sólo se miraron una vez, indecisos, antes de saltar con sus compañeros.

DemiMeramon se estaba divirtiendo en grande al prender en llamas todos los neumáticos que encontraba a su vista. Jamás pensó que el mundo de los humanos sería tan divertido. Reía cada vez que abollaba las puertas de los autos o que la electricidad que emanaba de su aliento encendía fuego por todos lados.

—Esto sí que es divertido—y no tenía planeado detenerse, no. En el digimundo, no había encontrado mucho con qué jugar. Ahora, tenía todo el mundo de los humanos disponible para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Se acabó la diversión, DemiMeramon.

Desconcertado por las palabras, DemiMeramon se volvió lentamente, hasta alcanzar ver de frente a Gaomon con los puños preparados.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿No ves que estoy jugando?

—Soy quien te va a devolver a donde perteneces.

DemiMeramon sonrió de forma fortuita, y se bajó del auto en el que estaba jugando. Gaomon, irritado por la actitud indiferente del Digimon hacia él, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

— ¡Giro destructor!

El cuerpo de Gaomon se movió a gran velocidad, creando un torbellino con el que pensaba concentrar un golpe para acabar con DemiMeramon. Sólo que éste se había reído en todo el proceso.

Cuando DemiMeramon lanzó una bola de fuego a su oponente, Gaomon perdió el equilibrio tras el impacto, agarrotándolo e impidiéndole movimiento, colisionando contra unos arbustos. Esa había sido una caída algo dolorosa.

—Tsk…—Gaomon no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo se estaba dejando superar por un Digimon inferior a él?

—Je, espero que no te levantes de ahí—se burló DemiMeramon, con la intención de continuar su juego sin la interferencia de Gaomon.

— ¡Flama bebé!

La bola de fuego que se voló a través del aire impactó en un confundido DemiMeramon cuando fue golpeado por la flama, que fue absorbida sin ningún problema.

— ¡No puede ser! Yo ya había peleado contigo.

Gaomon suspiró con frustración.

—Los ataques de fuego no sirven contra DemiMeramon—murmuró con desgana.

—Ese fue un golpe bastante duro, ¿estás bien? —Falcomon había aterrizado junto a Gaomon, auxiliándolo del golpe.

—Sí, estoy bien—todavía podía sentir el cuerpo algo tenso, pero los efectos comenzarían a desaparecer.

— ¿Dónde está DemiMeramon?—antes de bajar, Lalamon había examinado todos los alrededores, pero el Digimon no se había encontrado en ningún lado.

—Estaba allí, justo allí—Agumon señalaba insistentemente el punto exacto donde había golpeado a DemiMeramon.

Ciertamente, sólo quedaban los restos de la flama que se extendían por el suelo, sin señal de DemiMeramon.

—No pudo haber ido lejos—Gaomon, compuesto del golpe, se irguió sobre sus patas y echó a andar. No iba a dejar ir a DemiMeramon—Búsquenlo.

Los Digimon decidieron que DemiMeramon no podía quedar suelto por ahí haciendo más desastres de los que ya había causado. Su trabajo de todas maneras era devolver los Digimon forajidos al digimundo, sólo que ésta vez debían hacerlo sin sus compañeros humanos.

Poco a poco la zona del desastre quedó desprovista de los humanos que todavía corrían por sus vidas, así que ya no había peligro de ser vistos o interrumpidos. Los Digimon se habían separado en un intento de cubrir un poco más el terreno. Agumon había corrido como un demente en busca del problemático DemiMeramon. Delante de él, se erguía un rascacielos gigantesco donde trabajan un montón de humanos.

—Hey, tú.

Agumon frenó su carrera cuando escuchó el llamado. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que DemiMeramon estaba sobre el rascacielos

— ¡Tú! ¡Baja de ahí para que pueda darte tu merecido!

Pero DemiMeramon sólo se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

—Atrápame si puedes.

Tras impulsarse, DemiMeramon comenzó sobrevolar el rascacielos, ascendiendo cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con ese tipo? —Agumon no lo podía creer, se estaba burlando de él— ¡Flama bebé!

La flama de fuego fue arrojada con gran velocidad en dirección a DemiMeramon sobre el rascacielos, pero el intrépido Digimon fue más veloz al interceptar el ataque sin problemas.

—Fallaste—canturreó DemiMeramon.

Molesto, Agumon decidió que había sido suficiente. Arrojó tantas flamas bebé en ráfaga como le fue posible. Y una tras otra, DemiMeramon había aprendido a esquivarlas. Ninguno de los ataques que Agumon utilizó sirvió para detenerlo.

—Otra vez fallaste—DemiMeramon se echó a reír nuevamente, burlándose lo suficiente, dejando a Agumon perplejo en tierra. Así que, como no había nadie dispuesto a detenerlo, continuó con su camino—Me estás llenando de energía con tus ataques.

—No es justo. ¡Baja a pelear como los hombres!

Pero DemiMeramon no había hecho caso a la invitación casi amenaza de Agumon. Sin embargo, tan distraído estaba el Digimon con su apresurada victoria, que no notó a tiempo lo que se aproximaba a él rápidamente.

—Navaja ninja.

Una ráfaga de shurikens llovió sobre DemiMeramon, alcanzando a golpearle en los costados, dejando aturdido al Digimon.

Agumon vio cuando Falcomon se acercaba, dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡Falcomon, no lo dejes escapar!

—Sí—aprovechando la confusión de DemiMeramon, Falcomon estaba listo para acabar con aquello—Pantalla petardos de humo.

Cuando los cilindros de bambú explotaron sobre DemiMeramon, una pared de humo se extendió por todo el rascacielos, impidiendo la vista.

Gaomon y Lalamon llegaron junto a Agumon y Falcomon, justo cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está DemiMeramon? —quiso saber Gaomon.

— ¿Lo han convertido en digihuevo ya? —preguntó Lalamon.

—Ha recibido mis ataques—dijo Falcomon—Pero dudo que eso sea suficiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo hemos derrotado ya? —Agumon inclinó la cabeza, desconcertada.

Para cuando la pantalla de humo casi hubo desaparecido, se podía distinguir la cantidad de datos que rodeaban a la figura de DemiMeramon. Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

—DemiMeramon digievoluciona a…

Los Digimon en tierra quedaron atónitos.

—Oh, no—Gaomon frunció el ceño.

— ¡Va a digievolucionar! No puede ser, nosotros no podemos digievolucionar—Lalamon miró con terror cómo los datos comenzaban a crear la digievolución.

—Estamos en graves problemas—musitó Falcomon.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No…—Agumon sabía que sin poder digievolucionar, jamás vencerían a DemiMeramon.

Lo que antes era una pequeña bola de fuego parlante, se convirtió en una gigantesca masa de fuego corpórea, amenazando con incendiar lo que estuviese a su alcance.

—Meramon—el ahora enorme Digimon de fuego observó a sus oponentes con superioridad—Bomba magma.

El Digimon había extendido sus manos. Una gran cantidad de roca fundida fue vertida sobre los cuatro Digimon, causándoles un gran dolor y más heridas de las que podían soportar. Habían quedado paralizados cuando la roca fundida comenzó a endurecerse sobre sus cuerpos, sin permitirles la movilidad. Habían intentado siquiera extender los brazos, pero el dolor de las quemaduras los había hecho desistir.

Viendo un buen trabajo completado, Meramon sonrió victorioso, y comenzó a andar, dispuesto a incendiar toda la ciudad.

—Ay…—se quejó Agumon al no poder moverse—Gaomon, Meramon va a destruir la ciudad.

—Lo sé—Gaomon hizo un mohín—Hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, pronto.

—No podemos movernos—Lalamon se apoyó en el suelo, pero seguía sin conseguir movilidad.

Los Digimon estaban completamente atrapados sin salida, mientras Meramon se alejaba cada vez más rápido. No podían dejarlo ir. Pero, mientras intentaban buscar una salida, un destello oscuro se desplegó en el cielo, casi imperceptible.

—Hey, miren eso—alertó Falcomon a los demás.

Meramon había detenido su marcha cuando el destello oscuro pasó enfrente de él, y una esfera azul resplandeciente impactó de lleno sobre Meramon, arrojándolo bruscamente sobre el suelo. El golpe había hecho temblar la tierra, y el destello oscuro había caído agazapado un par de metros atrás donde Meramon había sido derrotado.

No era un destello oscuro, era una criatura con pelaje extraño, parecido a un lobo, cuyos ojos rojos miraban fijamente al Meramon caído. De sus patas superiores parecían salir un par de púas, y del centro de su pecho también. Sus orejas estaban erguidas en busca de alguna señal de vida por parte del Meramon, quien al parecer no se había recuperado del extraño ataque. Los Digimon atrapados sólo habían sido espectadores del curioso show, porque aquella criatura no parecía un Digimon ni de lejos.

— ¿Otro Digimon? —Agumon con curiosidad observaba a la criatura, que no dejaba de mirar al Meramon caído.

—Si es un Digimon, no se parece a ninguno que yo haya visto antes—murmuró Lalamon.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es? —quiso saber Falcomon.

Gaomon había visto a la criatura derribar al Meramon tan sólo con un ataque. Le había sorprendido tan táctica que funcionó a la perfección, ya que Meramon seguía sin moverse.

—Eso no es un Digimon—afirmó Gaomon, para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Escuchando el extraño término, la criatura observó al fin los Digimon atrapados bajo la roca fundida. No lo pensó dos veces antes de liberarlos. Había sentido el aura de aquellos extraños, y no eran malos, habían luchado contra el Meramon también. Sus patas formaron nuevamente la esfera de energía, que lanzó contra la roca fundida, que al recibir el impacto, se resquebrajó hasta liberar a los atrapados y heridos Digimon.

—Creí que no saldríamos de ahí —Lalamon suspiró con alivio.

—Al fin, somos libres—celebró Agumon, por fin adquiriendo el movimiento.

Gaomon se sacudió de los restos de roca, limpiándose, ante la atenta mirada de la criatura que los había liberado. No era nada que hubiesen visto con anterioridad, lo cual era muy extraño y curioso al tiempo.

—Gracias por liberarnos—Agradeció Falcomon—No sé qué hubiera pasado si Meramon continuaba libre.

La criatura no expresó ningún tipo de emoción, pero había inclinado levemente la cabeza.

—No es necesario su agradecimiento—respondió la criatura, con un tono de voz que a los oídos de Gaomon, sonó dulce. Era ella, entonces. Él se intrigó más sobre la criatura.

— ¿Qué eres tú? —preguntó Gaomon, con más curiosidad de la que había pretendido.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? —preguntó ella a su vez—No son como los míos.

—Nosotros preguntamos primero—dijo Agumon, viendo fijamente a la criatura.

— ¿Por qué nos has ayudado? —cuestionó Lalamon.

Al verse rodeada de preguntas, la criatura emitió un pequeño suspiro, pero decidió contestas los interrogantes de sus interlocutores.

—MI nombre es Luky, y soy una Lucario—afirmó—Vine porque pensé que estaban siendo atacados por un Pokémon, pero me he equivocado.

Ante la declaración, los Digimon se sorprendieron.

— ¿Pokémon? ¿Qué es un Pokémon?—Agumon se rascó la cabeza.

—Nunca habíamos conocido a un Pokémon—y era cierto. Lalamon y los demás sabían que el mundo de los humanos había conocido a los Digimon, pero no habían estado al tanto de otras criaturas diferentes a ellos.

—Gaomon, creo que dice la verdad. Ella no parece un Digimon—dijo Falcomon al oído de Gaomon. Éste, también fue consciente de que no pertenecía a ellos. Luky, la Lucario nombrada por ella misma, observó fijamente a los Digimon delante de ella.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué clase de criaturas son? —Luky había comenzado a sentir el aura de los cuatro, intentando buscar una respuesta.

—Nosotros somos Digimon, venimos del digimundo —se apresuró a responder Agumon, con entusiasmo.

—Eso que derrotaste allá es un Digimon muy peligroso conocido como Meramon—explicó Lalamon—Fue increíble la manera cómo lo venciste fácilmente.

—Así que ustedes son Digimon —Luky hizo un gesto curioso — ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yo soy Falcomon —extendió un ala—Mucho gusto.

Luky asintió y le tendió su pata.

—Mi nombre es Lalamon —hizo una reverencia—Soy la niñera de todos estos revoltosos.

—Yo soy Agumon. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo también tengo hambre.

Luky deslizó una corta sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de Agumon. Falcomon golpeó al susodicho en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?

—Ay, pero no me golpees.

Luky había observado a las criaturas, curiosa. Si bien no eran Pokémon como ella, parecían amistosos. Por el rabillo del ojo observó al último de ellos, que parecía más callado que los demás. El que llevaba guantes de boxeo y una cinta roja en la cabeza. Gaomon se sintió nervioso cuando Luky se había vuelto en su dirección.

—Soy Gaomon—fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Luky había sonreído, asintiendo en su dirección. Gaomon parpadeó, perplejo.

—Luky, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? La mamá de mi jefe prepara los mejores huevos cocidos del mundo—Agumon quizá no fue muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero su invitación había sorprendido a la Pokémon, que no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba eso.

—Estoy buscando a un amigo—dijo Luky—Es un humano.

—También estamos buscando a nuestros compañeros humanos—mencionó Falcomon—Los perdimos esta mañana, y mientras lo buscábamos, ese Meramon ha estado luchando contra nosotros.

—Pero podemos ayudarte a buscar a tu amigo, mientras nosotros también buscamos los nuestros—resolvió Lalamon.

—Buena idea—dijo Agumon—Así podemos buscar más rápido.

Gaomon no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a callar mientras pensaba en muchas cosas. El Meramon continuaba sin dar señales de movimiento, pero no había vuelto a ser un digihuevo. ¿Quizá porque Luky era un Pokémon y Meramon sólo podía ser devuelto a su forma de huevo por un Digimon? De ser así, tendrían que resolver ese problema.

O quizás había hablado demasiado rápido. Cuando todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para continuar con su búsqueda, el Meramon había gruñido, y se había levantado, casi recuperado del ataque de Luky.

—Nadie me golpea y sale ileso—molesto, Meramon apretó los puños prendidos en fuego— ¡Me voy a vengar!

Tras un rugido de furia, Meramon fue envuelto nuevamente en una capa de datos, comenzando la digievolución. Los Digimon se habían petrificado, ¡Meramon volvía a digievolucionar!

—No de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa con esa criatura? —Luky no entendía lo que ocurría.

—Meramon va a digievolucionar—dijo Agumon, enojándose. Cuando Meramon se volviera más fuerte, nada lo podría detener, ni siquiera Luky.

Meramon estaba a punto de convertirse en algo sumamente peligroso.

—Meramon, ultradigievoluciona a…

Los datos consumieron el cuerpo de Meramon, quien se transformó en una enorme criatura rodeada por fuego gris, y las cadenas poblaban completamente sus brazos y pecho, la destrucción reflejada en sus ojos rojos.

—SkullMeramon—aquel nuevo Digimon, más grande y poderoso, prometía destruirlos a todos— ¡Fuego de Metal!

SkullMeramon tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y escupió una gran bola de fuego de metal fundido, que arrasó con todo lo que tenía al paso. Los Digimon no estaban dispuestos a dejarse atrapar nuevamente. Falcomon atrapó a Agumon entre sus patas, y junto a Lalamon, emprendieron el vuelo. Pero Gaomon y Luky seguían en tierra. Cuando el metal fundido se dirigía sobre ellos, Gaomon no tuvo más opción que escudar a Luky con su cuerpo.

— ¡Cuidado!

Gaomon empujó a Luky fuera del camino, con toda la fuerza que daban sus patas, mientras que el metal fundido continuaba derritiendo todos los autos por los que pasaba.

No les había alcanzado, se dieron cuenta después, excepto que Luky tenía un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?—desafortunadamente, Gaomon había notado que Luky había sido herida.

—Mi pata…—la quemadura no había sido grave, pero había hecho contacto. Gaomon miró con enojo al SkullMeramon que estaba preparando su siguiente ataque— ¿Por qué se ha convertido en otro monstruo?

—Cuando un Digimon digievoluciona, se hace más fuerte—dijo Gaomon—Y nosotros no podemos digievolucionar. Así, no podremos derrotar a SkullMeramon.

—Yo lo haré—pero cuando Luky intentó apoyarse, su pata había dolido. Gaomon la retuvo contra el asfalto.

—No puedes. Te vas a lastimar.

—Pues si no lo hago yo, los lastimará a ustedes—Luky frunció el ceño—Lo derroté una vez, lo puedo hacer nuevamente.

Gaomon negó con la cabeza.

—SkullMeramon es un Digimon nivel ultra. Sólo digievolucionando a un nivel ultra podrá ser derrotado.

SkullMeramon avanzó hasta donde se encontraban Gaomon y Luky, preparado para aplastarlos.

—Será la última vez que me molesten—alzó el puño, concentrando el fuego de su cuerpo para un devastador ataque.

Oh, no. Gaomon no podía luchar y Luky no podría vencerlo, y tampoco podría dejarla indefensa ante el SkullMeramon. Salir de ello, iba a requerir de un milagro.

—Oye tú, cabeza de metal.

SkullMeramon se volvió ante el llamado. Un joven de cabello marrón se encontraba al pie del Digimon, tronando sus nudillos. Gaomon miró incrédulo a Marcus, quien definitivamente iba a golpear al SkullMeramon.

— ¡Jefe! —Agumon se zarandeó con alegría desde el cielo, junto a Falcomon y Lalamon.

— ¿Listo para pelear, Agumon? —Marcus sonrió de buena gana.

—Sí, jefe.

SkullMeramon no entendía qué hacía un humano hablándole.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el peleador más fuerte, que te va a patear el trasero. ¡Vamos, Agumon!

Tomando el impulso necesario, Marcus propinó un fuerte puñetazo, que hizo que SkullMeramon perdiera el equilibrio, desestabilizándolo.

—Los buscapleitos como tú me dan lástima—el ADN se había activado en el puño de Marcus, cubriendo todo su cuerpo—Vamos, Agumon.

—Ahí voy, jefe—Agumon saltó tras el impulso brindado por Falcomon, para poder unirse a la pelea. Sonriendo, Marcus extrajo el digivice del bolsillo, haciendo que Agumon digievolucionara tras cargar su ADN—Agumon, ultradigievoluciona a…

Irritado, SkullMeramon no iba a permitir que el humano arruinara sus planes.

— ¡Cadena de llamas! —manipulando las cadenas de su cuerpo como un látigo ardiendo en llamas, el Digimon golpeó con fuerza.

Pero el ataque fue bruscamente detenido. La cadena había sido interceptada por el revólver metálico de RizeGreymon.

—Vamos, RizeGreymon. Muéstrale quién es el mejor—gritó Marcus, apoyando a su compañero.

Asintiendo, RizeGreymon empujó a SkullMeramon, quien aturdido se dio cuenta de que estaba a su altura. Cuando el revolver apuntó en su dirección, RizeGreymon disparó.

— ¡Revólver destructor!

Los cañonazos colisionaron sobre SkullMeramon, arrojándolo sobre el rascacielos tras él, golpeándose con los escombros de la estructura.

—Eso es, RizeGreymon.

—Marcus llegó justo a tiempo—musitó Lalamon.

—Sí, pero ¿dónde están los demás? —Falcomon miró en todas las direcciones.

SkullMeramon no se reponía del ataque aún, y RizeGreymon no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo levantar más. Gaomon observaba la lucha desde el suelo, intentando proteger a Luky mientras su pata sanaba. Ésta, no podía asimilar la enorme batalla que presenciaba. Aquellos Digimon habían evolucionado a un nivel superior. Había visto a Agumon convertirse en RizeGreymon con ayuda de un humano. Ella también podía hacer algo como eso, con ayuda de su amigo, el que no estaba allí para ayudarla.

—Gaomon—le llamó Luky.

— ¿Sí?

—RizeGreymon no puede luchar solo—aseguró Luky—Tenemos que ayudarle.

Sorprendido, Gaomon asintió levemente. También debía admitir que tenía razón.

—Te ayudaré. Ten cuidado de no lastimarte—con delicadeza, Gaomon subió el cuerpo de Luky a su espalda, esperando cargarla hasta que se hubiese reunido con sus amigos. Él era rápido y fuerte, podía hacerlo.

Gaomon, llevando a Luky, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Falcomon y Lalamon podían ayudar a Luky a recuperarse. Justo el momento exacto cuando un auto a gran velocidad frenaba en medio del desastre.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que han hecho? Qué pesadilla, ¿cómo vamos a limpiar este desastre? —Yoshino había bajado del auto, frustrada con todos los destrozos que habían en el lugar.

—Yoshi—feliz de ver a su compañera, Lalamon bajó a su encuentro.

—Lalamon, ¿qué han estado haciendo tú y los demás? —preguntó Yoshino, negando una y otra vez.

—Es una larga historia—dijo Falcomon—Ahora debemos ayudar a RizeGreymon contra SkullMeramon.

— ¿Qué? —Yoshino había observado al SkullMeramon responsable de la destrucción.

—Falcomon, tú también participar en la batalla, ayudar a RizeGreymon—Keenan había saltado del auto de igual forma, preparando su digivice.

—SkullMeramon se recupera del ataque de RizeGreymon—alertó Lalamon.

Yoshino y Keenan asintieron al tiempo, sus cargas de ADN listas en el digivice.

— ¡ADN, cargando!

SkullMeramon se irguió lentamente de entre los escombros del edificio, con RizeGreymon, expectante delante de él.

—Ése fue un truco muy sucio—SkullMeramon se sacudió, muy enojado—Pero aún no termino. ¡Fuego de Metal!

Cuando SkullMeramon se hizo hacia atrás para lanzar el ataque, RizeGreymon estuvo dispuesto a recibirlo, sólo que nunca llegó.

— ¡Lila rocío!

— ¡Embestida salvaje!

La unión de ambos ataques resultó en una poderosa combinación que golpeó fuertemente a SkullMeramon. RizeGreymon notó que había sido apoyado por Lilamon y Crowmon.

—Sigue sin convertirse en digihuevo—gruñó RizeGreymon.

— ¿Por qué éste Digimon ha resistido tanto?

—Hay que atacarlos juntos ésta vez—dijo Crowmon, a lo que los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los tres ultra Digimon se prepararon para lanzar un ataque en conjunto que estaban seguros que derrotaría finalmente a SkullMeramon. Pero, no contaron con que el Digimon se levantaría nuevamente.

—Ustedes no pueden derrotarme—y una vez más, SkullMeramon fue envuelto en datos.

RizeGreymon, Lilamon y Crowmon no podían creerlo. SkullMeramon iba a digievolucionar nuevamente.

— ¿Pero qué sucede con ese sujeto? —Dijo Marcus, fastidiado—Ni siquiera los ataques combinados de Lilamon y Crowmon acabaron con él.

—Va a digievolucionar, eso no es bueno—Yoshino miró a SkullMeramon con escepticismo, ¿cuántas veces había evolucionado ya?

—Digievolucionado o no, nosotros tener que acabar con Digimon intruso. Él destruir ciudad—dijo Keenan.

—Keenan tiene razón—Marcus asintió.

En ese momento, Gaomon aterrizaba junto a sus compañeros, con Luky a cuestas.

—Gaomon, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí? —Marcus observó a la criatura en la espalda de Gaomon.

—Luky es una Pokémon amiga—afirmó Gaomon—Se lastimó al ayudarnos contra SkullMeramon, por favor, ayúdenla.

Los tres se miraron las caras, confusos.

— ¿Un Poké-qué? —Marcus no sabía lo que eso significaba.

Pero Yoshino conocía el término, y Marcus también. Sólo que él era muy idiota para recordarlo. Era la misión que les habían encomendado esa mañana. El comandante Sampson lo había explicado.

—Dejarla aquí, Gaomon, tú deber ayudar a los demás. Mi y Yoshino ayudar a Luky—Keenan asintió, abriendo los brazos para recibir a Luky.

Gaomon puso con cuidado a la Lucario en los brazos del chico. Él y Yoshino podían cuidar de ella. Y él tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros, pero no sabía cómo. Su amo Thomas no había regresado con los demás. Le preocupaba que le hubiese pasado algo.

—Gaomon, yo también quiero ayudar—pidió Luky—También he luchado con el Digimon.

—Esa cosa habla—Marcus casi se cae de la impresión.

—Marcus, eres un idiota—Yoshino suspiró, cansada— ¿Qué no recuerdas la plática con el comandante?

Pero por más que intentaba recordarlo, no podía. Al ver la cara de confusión de Marcus, Yoshino y Keenan desistieron del intento.

—Marcus, ser un idiota—repitió Keenan, negando con la cabeza—Luky, tú no preocupar. Tú estar a salvo con nosotros.

—Además, hay alguien que quiere verte—Yoshino sonrió, sorprendiendo a Luky.

Luky no supo a lo que se refería, pero por las caras de seguridad de los humanos, ellos sabían algo que ella no. Gaomon escuchaba con atención. Al parecer, ellos ya conocían a Luky.

Fue entonces cuando una motocicleta se aproximaba a su dirección, cuyos dos pasajeros eran inidentificables por traer el casco puesto. La moto frenó donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo reunido, tomando por sorpresa a Gaomon y a Luky.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde. Se nos presentó un inconveniente—el piloto bajó de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco, alisándose el cabello. Thomas sacó su digivice inmediatamente.

—Señor—Gaomon nunca había sentido tanto alivio. Thomas estaba bien, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

El segundo pasajero no tardó en quitarse el casco también. El muchacho, prácticamente de la misma edad de Marcus y Thomas, llevaba el cabello rubio que caía en flequillo sobre sus ojos verdes, y una delgada cicatriz cruzaba su mejilla derecha. El muchacho sonrió consolado cuando vio a Luky.

—Gracias a Dios te encuentro aquí, Luky.

Luky sólo cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo. De igual forma que Gaomon, también se sintió aliviada al ver a su compañero humano junto a los compañeros humanos de los Digimon que había conocido hoy. Gaomon se sintió desconcertado cuando no supo darle explicación a la escena.

—No te preocupes, Gaomon—le tranquilizó Thomas—Él es William, es el compañero de Luky. Fuimos enviados al aeropuerto para escoltar a William en cuanto llegara. Es un conocido del comandante Sampson que conoce el mundo de los Pokémon. Recientemente habíamos estado investigando señales que no pertenecían a los Digimon, y conocer el origen de éstas se convirtió en nuestra prioridad. Las señales no eran más que Pokémones con los que no estábamos acostumbrados a tratar.

—Lamento llegar sin avisar—William sonrió con nerviosismo—También siento preocuparte, Luky. No estuve allí cuando me necesitabas.

Luky negó con la cabeza. Que William, su compañero y amigo, estuviese a salvo, era suficiente para ella.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo—Marcus golpeó su palma con el puño—De eso hablaba el comandante.

—Marcus, tú te quedaste dormido en la charla—Thomas apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Típico—murmuró Yoshino.

— ¿Por qué todo el lugar está así? —Preguntó William— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Digimon intruso destruir ciudad—respondió Keenan—Deber convertir Digimon en digihuevo.

Thomas y William se volvieron para ver la gran esfera de datos delante de RizeGreymon, Lilamon y Crowmon.

—Ese tipo ya está comenzando a hartarme—rezongó Marcus.

—Va a digievolucionar—aseguró Thomas—Gaomon.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Eso es malo? —William no recordaba que le hubiesen dicho eso.

—Si el Digimon evoluciona, será más fuerte—explicó Luky—Tenemos que ayudarles.

William asintió. Aunque Luky era un Pokémon, él también poseía la facultad de hacerla evolucionar. Podía ayudar a los demás con ese poder.

—Ahí viene—ante la alerta de Yoshino, todos contemplaron el final de la digievolución de SkullMeramon.

La esfera de datos comenzaba a disiparse. Un gran mal, surgiendo desde el interior.

—SkullMeramon, megadigievoluciona a... —el demonio que emergió lucía como un motociclista rebelde, sosteniendo dos grandes pistolas—Belzeebumon.

El gran Digimon amenazante, había completado su mega evolución, adquiriendo una gran fuerza. RizeGreymon, Lilamon y Crowmon retrocedieron instantáneamente.

—Ser un gran Digimon—dijo Keenan, incrédulo.

—Es un mega nivel—aseveró Yoshino.

—Haré que RizeGreymon le patee el trasero—Marcus ya se encontraba preparando su digivice, pero fue detenido por Thomas.

—Deja que William y yo nos encarguemos de esto. Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —protestó Marcus.

Pero Thomas no prestó atención a las quejas de Marcus. Observó a su compañero Digimon, y le asintió.

— ¿Listo, Gaomon?

—Por supuesto, señor.

William le sonrió a Luky.

— ¿Crees poder hacer esto?

—Quiero ayudar—Luky asintió. William entendía perfectamente su deseo. Luky solía ayudar demasiado a las personas, aun cuando no necesitaban de ella.

—Vamos allá.

* * *

Con su nueva fuerza, ya no podrían detener a Belzeebumon. Contaba con el poder del nivel mega. Derrotaría a los estorbosos Digimon que no le dejaban en paz.

—Será la última vez que se crucen en mi camino—Belzeebumon levantó sus dos pistolas. Un solo impacto de aquellas armas, arrasaría con la ciudad entera.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso—Thomas, seguido de William, habían plantado cara ante Belzeebumon—Adelante, Gaomon.

—Sí, señor—con una gran zancada, Gaomon corrió en la dirección de Belzeebumon.

— ¿Crees que él va a detenerme? No me hagas reír.

—Quizá debas ver mejor—William sonrió—Ve, Luky.

—Eso haré—lanzándose tras Gaomon, Luky emprendió la carrera.

Cuando Beelzemon bajó la mirada, Gaomon había sido envuelto en sus datos, y Luky se había ubicado estratégicamente un par de metros alejado de él.

—ADN cargando. ¡Mega carga!

Cuando Thomas cargaba su ADN en el digivice, William recogía la manga de su chaqueta, dejando ver el mega-aro en su muñeca.

—Adelante, Luky—William tocó la piedra en el centro del mega-aro. La piedra emitió destellos de luz multicolor que cegaron a Belzeebumon momentáneamente. Luky fue envuelta por la misma luz que destellaba la piedra, su forma comenzando a cambiar.

—Gaomon, megadigievoluciona a…

—Lucario evoluciona en…

Las ráfagas de luz de ambas evoluciones se habían fusionado y colisionado en el cielo, refulgiendo con fuerza. Belzeebumon se vio obligado a cubrir los ojos por la fuerza de la luz. Pero tan rápido cómo hubo aparecido, el destello fue consumido rápidamente. MirageGaogamon había aparecido en frente de Belzeebumon, y en su hombro, Mega-Lucario estaba lista para la batalla.

—MirageGaogamon, acaba con él—Thomas asintió en dirección de su compañero.

—Ayuda a MirageGaogamon, Luky—le dijo William.

Belzeebumon entrecerró la mirada.

—Nada ha cambiado. ¡Voy a destruir todo! —Levantó ambas pistolas al tiempo— ¡Balas de doble impacto!

Los disparos en ráfaga iban directo a MirageGaogamon, pero él era rápido como el viento. A una velocidad increíble, logró esquivar todos los proyectiles que había lanzado. Era su turno.

— ¡Doble espejismo creciente!

Las hoces que se desprendieron de las garras de MirageGaogamon golpearon a Belzeebumon, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo. Belzeebumon saltó fuera del trayecto de las hoces, pero no cuando Luky, en su forma de Mega-Lucario había estado esperando. William asintió entonces.

—Luky, usa Sonido Metálico.

Tras la oportunidad brindada por MirageGaogamon, Luky saltó tas Belzeebumon, e hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo cuando el sonido producido hizo que su defensa bajara considerablemente.

Belzeebumon, aturdido ante el sonido, disparó ciegamente a los alrededores. MirageGaogamon saltó para escudar a Luky de los ataques.

—Me cansé de esto—Belzeebumon se levantó, más que molesto— ¡Garras de Oscuridad!

MirageGaogamon hizo que Luky subiera nuevamente a su hombro, y saltó a interceptar al Belzeebumon.

— ¡Zarpa de Viento!

Las garras de Belzeebumon y MirageGaogamon colisionaron fuertemente, anulando ambos ataques, e impidiendo que el otro escapara.

—Ahora, Luky—dijo MirageGaogamon, sujetando a Belzeebumon.

Teniendo tan cerca de Belzeebumon, un ataque directo le dejaría sumamente débil. Luky usó como impulso a MirageGaogamon, y saltó hasta Belzeebumon.

—Puño incremento, Luky.

Había escuchado a William. El puño de Luky se había envuelto en una ráfaga de luz, que abofeteó a Belzeebumon cuando Luky lanzó el puñetazo hacia él.

El ataque había causado daño. Belzeebumon cayó hacia el suelo, finalmente con un rasguño. Luky aterrizó en tierra, y tras ella, MirageGaogamon.

—Bien hecho, Luky—William felicitó a su compañera. Realmente estaba gratamente sorprendido del nivel que había adquirido Luky.

—Excelente, MirageGaogamon—Thomas le llamó—Ven aquí.

MirageGaogamon puso la mano para que Luky subiera nuevamente con él, y reunirse con sus compañeros, pero la batalla no había concluido. Dando bramidos de furia, Belzeebumon se puso en pie, irradiando una gran aura maligna, que Luky pudo sentir, y que era muy peligrosa.

—Ese tipo nunca se rinde—Marcus advirtió que Belzeebumon empezaba a crear una enorme esfera de cristal que arrojaría sobre ellos—Es peor que un grano en el trasero.

—Qué pesadilla—exclamó Yoshino—Ni los ataques de MirageGaogamon y Luky en forma de Mega-Lucario pudieron detenerlo.

—No, pero si todos atacamos al tiempo, Belzeebumon no podrá levantarse más—afirmó William.

—No perder nada con intentar—Keenan estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que los demás.

—Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan—dijo Thomas—Megadigievolución.

— ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

— ¡Nadie está por encima de mí! ¡Soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo! ¡Y yo, Belzeebumon, reclamo el mundo de los humanos como mío!

La enorme esfera de cristal sobre Belzeebumon concentraba una enorme cantidad de poder, lo suficientemente fuerte y destructivo que alguien podría imaginar.

—Pero hey, parece que alguien está muy enojado.

Belzeebumon ya no iba a tolerar más interrupciones. Los cinco humanos que se habían atrevido a interferir con sus planes se encontraban delante de él, exponiendo con orgullo a sus compañeros en su nivel mega.

—Van a pagar su osadía, humanos.

—Sí, es lo que todos los Digimon perdedores dicen—Marcus deslizó una risita burlona— ¡A patearle el culo, chicos!

Para ShineGreymon, Rosemon, Ravemon, MirageGaogamon y Luky era la última vez que Belzeebumon se levantaba. No iba a causar más destrozos.

—Digimon traidores, alzándose contra su raza y aliándose con criaturas desconocidas, serán destruidos—Belzeebumon apretó las manos— ¡Gran Explosión Pao Yú!

La bola de cristal fue lanzada en su dirección. Detener el ataque y vencer a Belzeebumon, era algo que ellos cinco podían hacer.

ShineGreymon formó una gigantesca esfera de fuego con sus manos.

— ¡Estallido Glorioso!

Ravemon clavó su espada en el suelo, haciendo que brillara, que desencadenó un potente rayo púrpura.

— ¡Destino del Plumaje Celestial!

Rosemon liberó el poder de la joya Tibaret que llevaba consigo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, tornándose de color rosado. Luego, liberó una poderosa y hermosa ráfaga de pétalos y energía.

— ¡Tentación prohibida!

MirageGaogamon concentró toda la energía que poseía en el cañón de su pecho, disparando un poderoso rayo de energía.

— ¡Destrucción de Luna Llena!

Luky Mega-Lucario saltó del hombro de MirageGaogamon, para concentrar en sus patas una esfera de luz azul resplandeciente, que estalló con gran potencia.

—Usa Aura Esfera, Luky—ordenó William.

Los cinco ataques que se combinaron a presión en el aire, golpearon la esfera de cristal, que estalló en mil pedazos, y al no haber nada que escudara a Belzeebumon, la energía resultante de la combinación de los ataques Digimon y Pokémon, derrotó al señor demonio, cuando sus datos fueron completamente vaporizados, y fue destruido sólo para convertirse en un digihuevo de color negro.

La ciudad entera se iluminó, y al final, luego de pelar incesantemente, Belzeebumon había perdido. Todos estaban a salvo. Los gritos de júbilo de los humanos en tierra les hicieron saber que habían ganado. Que todo había terminado al fin.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Vieron eso? Fue asombroso. Te luciste, ShineGreymon.

—Marcus, cierra la boca. Todos aquí saben que MirageGaogamon fue quien luchó uno a uno con Belzeebumon.

— ¿Ah, sí, señor genio? Pues estoy seguro que ShineGreymon puede vencer a MirageGaogamon con los ojos cerrados.

—Cállate. No sabes lo que dices.

—Vuelve aquí, Thomas, para que te de tu merecido.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—Yoshino sonrió nerviosa—Estoy segura de que ellos no saben que, de no haber conocido a Luky, ni siquiera estarían aquí.

—Es gracioso ver cómo discuten—William rió—Me alegra que Luky los haya conocido. Creo que serán buenos amigos.

—Tú también ser amigo por ayudar a derrotar a Belzeebumon—le dijo Keenan con afabilidad.

Y mientras Marcus presionaba a Thomas para obtener su revancha, un nuevo lazo se había forjado en medio de aquella imprevista batalla.

—Hey, Luky—decía ShineGreymon—Ahora puedes venir con nosotros a comer huevos cocidos.

—Estoy seguro que Luky no sabe lo que eso significa—Ravemon se cruzó de brazos ante la ineptitud de ShineGreymon.

—Olvídalo, ShineGreymon—Rosemon se encogió de hombros—No todo en esta vida es comer.

Para ShineGreymon, aquello había sido doloroso.

—Eres muy cruel, Rosemon.

Luky sólo había sonreído con la amena plática que sus nuevos amigos habían hecho. MirageGaogamon había extendido el puño, sorprendiendo a Luky.

—Hacemos un buen equipo—MirageGaogamon pareció sonreír.

Asintiendo, Luky conectó su pata con el puño de MirageGaogamon.

—Un buen equipo.

La posibilidad les había abierto una gran puerta. ¿A cuántos no les patearían el trasero un equipo formado por Digimon y Pokémon?

Era genial.

* * *

No lo había dicho, pero esta historia se la dedico a Ruedi del foro Proyecto 1-8. Sé que le gusta Savers, e independiente de que lo haya hecho mal o bien, comparte mi gusto por esa temporada, igual que yo :3

Gracias a los lectores, nos vemos luego!


End file.
